Marauders Fic
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: The marauders and friends play truth or dare. What happens when Sirius gets a certain dare that might make him realize his feelings for a certain boy? R


**I love the marauders! James&Lily and Remus&Sirius and I hate Peter soo he's not in it. P.s there in there 6****th**** year **

**I don't own Harry Potter "Cries" **

**James's POV**

Padfoot, Moony, Lily and I were now hanging out in the Gryffindor common room. We were extremely bored like really bored.

"Hey who wants to play Truth or dare?" Padfoot suggested

"Sure" I agreed Looking at Lily who was now wrapped in my arms. Lily had agreed to go out with me 2 weeks ago, we still haven't kissed but we were taking it slow.

"Sure, I'll go get some more people!" Lily jumped up and ran up to the Girls dormitory.

"How about you Moony?" Padfoot asked Moony. There relationship was complicated. Moony liked Padfoot, and Padfoot liked Moony. Yeah it was awkward with me in the middle and everything but I didn't mind but I had Lily so I didn't care.

"Sure Sirius" Moony agreed and turned back to his book.

"James!" Lily ran down with Stephanie, Jessica, and Mary.

"Yes Lily?"

"Go get more people, there are too many girls"

"Okay" I got up and went up to the fifth year boy's dormitory to get Brandon and Anthony **(Who were pretty cool for fifth years)**.

"Hey guys were playing Truth or dare you want to play?"

"Sure" Brandon answered

Brandon and Anthony got up and followed me to the common room.

When we got down stairs they were waiting for us in a circle. I sat by Lily while Brandon and Anthony sat near Stephanie, Marisol, and Jessica.

**Sirius's POV **

Prongs came down from the fifth year dormitory with Brandon and Anthony and we started the game

"Does anyone have a bottle?" I asked

"I do!" Stephanie ran upstairs and brought back a butterbeer bottle.

"Okay let's start" I said, Moony closed his book and set it aside.

Stephanie put the bottle on the ground and spun it. It landed on Lily

"Okay Lily Truth or dare?"

"Um…Truth?"

"Okay…do you have a secret talent?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"You only get one question"

"Fine then your turn"

"Okay" Lily spun the bottle.

It landed on James, poor, poor James

"Truth or dare Jamie?" she looked at Prongs

I laughed "Yeah Truth or dare Jamie?"

"Dare" he said looking down to Lily who was in his arms.

"I dare you to describe your worst date ever" Lily said

James looked uncomfortable "I guess that would have been with Lisa Slughorn"

"Slughorn?" Me and Remus shouted together, and then blushed.

"Yeah…Slughorn wanted to set me up with he's niece so he took me to the three broomsticks and sat me down with her. She was a Syltherin to. All she could talk about was potions and how her old boyfriend was so much better then me"

I started laughing. Poor Prongs had to date a Slughorn. Hahahahahahaha.

"Okay James your turn now"

"Kay" he spun and it landed on me. He smiled evilly "Padfoot? Oh yes Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Easy there's nothing I can't do "I dare you to kiss Moony" Expect that. My mouths feel open. Of course I liked him but still…it's moony. "W-What?" I asked just to make sure I hadn't misheard

"I dare you to kiss Moony" _Okay Sirius you can do this_. I put on my poker face and walked over to Moony who was on the other side of the room.

I kneeled in front of him. _Okay Sirius you can do this._ I repeated to myself. I putted my lips to his. They were soft and warm. I loved them it was like they fit mine perfectly. I wanted to keep going but then I remembered that we were in front of seven other people. I pulled away and looked in to Remus's beautiful eyes. There was an emotion in them…but what kinda of emotion? I couldn't figure out. I went back to my seat and laughed "Nice Dare Prongie!" we all laughed even Moony, but I could tell it was a fake laugh though.

"Okay lets get back to the game" I spun the bottle and it landed on Mary

"Mary Truth or dare?"

"Um….Truth?"

"What would you do for a Klondike bar?"

"Um…I don't like Klondike bars..."

"Oh...Okay your turn she spun it and it landed on Brandon. Then game went on for about another 2 hours by then it was around eleven thirty now.

"Okay I'm tired I'm going to bed, night Jamie" She kissed on the check and I saw him blush.

"Wait!" I called out everyone stopped and looked at me "Yeah?" Jessica asked

"One more dare! Please!" I begged "Um…okay?" Prongs answered

"Okay this one's for you Lily"

"Okay" She sat down on James's lap

"Lily I dare you to Kiss Prongie straight on the lips for one minute…or more if you'd like" I wiggled my eyebrows

Lily looked straight into James's eyes and she kissed him full on the lips. About 5 minutes later they were still kissing…but it was getting more intense.

"Okay, Okay Everyone clear out they want to be _alone_" I said I started clearing everyone out. Stephanie, Mary and Jessica went up to the Girl's dormitory while Brandon and Anthony headed to theirs.

"Come-on Moony!" I yelled waving for him to follow me

"Sure Sirius"

Once we were in the dormitory I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. Once I was done Remus was already done and cleaning his area.

"So moony…what's up?"

He frowned "Full moons this Thursday" aw crap I forgot Today was Tuesday.

"Two more days until I'm a bloodthirsty monster" I put my hand on his back "It's okay Moony you got me and Prongs with you" He smiled lightly "Thanks" He lied down and said "Good night Padfoot"

"Night Moony"

**I really love the whole Sirius/Remus thing! Should I do more? Should I stop writing HP Fics? I love the marauders so I will probably doing them the most. P.S who's your favorite HP Couple? If you Review I'll write a fanfic about them just for you! **


End file.
